


Congeries

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [514]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby's window in her lab serves another purpose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/27/2000 for the word [congeries](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/27/congeries).
> 
> congeries  
> A collection; an aggregation.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #208 Autumn.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Congeries

Autumn leaves drifted to the ground outside Abby’s window. It may not have been very secure to have a window to the outside in her lab, but she loved it. Especially during this time of year, she needed to know exactly when the leaves started falling.

It was the only time of year that she could safely collect for her congeries of leaves. Any other time of year and she had to take them from the trees while they were still alive. It was only during autumn that the leaves fell off the trees on their own and were easy to retrieve without harming the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
